


The Gladiator

by FunkyLoops



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Forbidden Love, Gladiators, Hurt, I'd add more but to have a little surprises is always good, Jonerys, Pain, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyLoops/pseuds/FunkyLoops
Summary: He fights for revenge, for survival in his new life. She lives for her role, for the good of the family. Can they be together? Can they actually work? Will it get one of them hurt? Are they doomed? Let's see.





	1. The Pit Leader's Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> First, I want you to get a feel of the vibes. If you know Kit's movie Pompeii or the Spartacus tv show, feel those vibes. Or if you don't know those, think of the vibes in Essos with Daenerys. Put yourself in those types of scenery.
> 
> Second, I want you to know this isn't a long story. Not as long as my first finished one. So if you were hoping for that, sorry.
> 
> Third, I know what I do in my works. Lol. I like Jonerys, Smut, and AU's. Keep that in mind with my works. I won't be doing alternate seasons, or added episodes, or in between episodes or scenes type of Jonerys works. Sorry not sorry. I both have no interest in that and would suck at it anyway.
> 
> Fourth, I hope you enjoy it anyway. Kudos and Comments are 100% appreciated. But just enjoying it is enough. lol.

Metal clashing and muscle thrashing. Jon was in the tunnel watching two men fighting to the death in the pit. Jon was sat on a bench chained to a wall waiting for his turn to fight. He has been doing this for a while now. He honestly has lost track of time since he was taken. Closing his eyes he can still see her face. 

I will avenge you mother.

“Jon, you’re up.” The booming voice came over and unlocked his chains.

Jon got up and grabbed his sword and tightened the straps of his leathers. He stretched out getting loose. He put on his helm and headed out of the tunnels.

The crowd above was cheering and shouting. Some threw things, but they were all too poor to waste food.

Disgusting.

He walked to the center of the pit waiting for his opponent to come out of the opposite tunnel. A big man, a brute. But based on how he walked, he had a weak knee. Slow, he was also slow.

Easy.

They looked up to the Pit Leader waiting for him to commence the fight. He stood up from his seat looked out to the crowd then down at them. He raised his hands then he snapped his fingers and sat back down. Then the gongs went off.

It has begun.

Jon stepped back his blade in hand. They circled the pit. Jon grabbed a pebble off the ground and threw it at that beasts head. It angered him, and he began charging at Jon.

Jon smirked.

He swung his large sword down towards Jon, but Jon rolled out of the way. And the sword hit the dirt. Jon then slashed his leg. Taking more steps back.

The crowd roars in response.

The brute grunts then turns to face Jon. He lunged at Jon once more, again Jon rolled between his legs slashing his other leg. He fell to his knees. Jon quickly comes up and runs to him. Jumping he puts his sword straight through his thick neck. All the way until the hilt of his sword makes contact with the back of his neck.

Jon takes his sword out and removing his helm, he kneels in front of the Pit Leader. The Pit Leader stands and claps along with the chanting crowd. 

. . .

“Who is that man?”

“Petyr, that is Jon Snow. He has been fighting in the pits for a year now. He has become a crowd favorite. He is a smart fighter.”

Petyr looked down at Jon, his fingers tapping the railing.

“Who does he belong to?”

“He belongs to the Pit Leader.”

“Arrange a meeting, I would like to talk business with the Pit Leader.” Then he turns and walks off back to his carriage.

. . .

Jon turns and walks back into the tunnels. He sits back onto the bench. He picks up one of the wet stones and begins to sharpen his sword. Ignoring all the other men giving him praises. He doesn’t want to hear them.

. . .

Several hours later, Petyr gets a message.

The Pit Leader has accepted to meet you and to discuss business. You are expected tonight for dinner at his hold.

Petyr gets dressed and enters his carriage.

“To the Pit Leader’s hold, now.”

. . .

Petyr is welcomed by several servants, who help him out of the carriage and offer a glass of wine before they lead him to the dining hall.

He walks in and sees a grand table piled with food. With the Pit Leader sitting at the end of the table. Only one other seat is there next to him. Petyr walks over to the seat and joins.

“Petyr, it’s lovely to see you grace my hold. I hear you want to speak about business. What is that business you speak of?”

“I have found myself in need of a gladiator. You have one that caught my attention.”

He took a sip of the wine and popped a grape into his mouth. Fully chewing and swallowing before he continued to speak.

“Jon Snow. Quite the fighter, he is.”

“Yes, he is. But I must warn you, he draws a crowd. If you plan to buy him, it will not be a cheap endeavor.”

“Money is no issue, I assure you that.”

Petyr pulled out a sac of gold coins from under his robes and placed it on the table next to the Pit Leader.  
“2 hundred gold coins.”

“5 hundred gold coins, would be better.”

“3 hundred gold coins.”

“4 hundred gold coins, or you will leave without Jon.”

Petyr grabbed the bag and pulled out 1 hundred gold coins, and then handed the rest of the bag to him with a smirk.

“You quit too easily, I would have given you 5 hundred gold coins had you stuck to it. I will be taking Jon Snow now. I must be off for the Capitol. I have many other people for I have many other businesses.”

With that Petyr stood and left without another word. He headed to his carriage and waited until he was alerted that Jon Snow was put the the following carriage behind him. Then they were off.


	2. The Showcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr holds a bidding event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like this chapter.
> 
> And lemme know what you think.

The journey was long, it they had been riding for a month before they finally made it to the Capitol from the Mud Pits. Jon looked out the window and finally saw buildings. Tall ones, made of clean stone. Walls and gates. It was all fancy finery. He already felt at unease from it. He had never seen a city, a proper city. He grew up in a small cottage with his mother.

They pass through another set of gates then the carriages come to a halt. The doors open they grab the chains they put him in and walked him under the hold. 

More tunnels.

They finally make it out to a cell. They unlock his chains and put him into an empty cell. He looked around before sitting on the floor.

. . .

“Petyr, you have returned.”

“Yes, I have. Quick we must invite all the noble houses as soon as possible. I am having a gladiator showcase.”

Letters began to be sent to noble houses all over the Capitol, informing them there is a gladiator showcase happening in two nights. 

All but a small few wrote back letting Petyr know they will have someone attending to represent their interests.

All the servants worked hard to scrub every stone and polish every statue. Making sure it was spotless and ready to welcome the nobles families and the people who are representing them.

. . .

Two nights have past, this is the night of the showcase. Petyr is running around his hold making sure everything is at its peak.

The gladiators are all chained into lines under in the cells. They are all stripped and washed by the hold servants. Once washed they all get trimmed. After a clean trim they all het painted. Marked with lines. Jon was painted with gold paint. Lines that run up his back, over his shoulders and down his chest. Gold rings painted on his upper arms. After they get painted the put on their leathers that were washed.

They all stood in a line like show ponies. They are all brought up top to the open center of the hold. They are all placed on posts standing there, expected to look.. Strong. Like statues.

People start showing up. Fany lads and ladies all dressed up and shiny. Drinking their fancy wines looking at the men stood on podiums. Some looked with awe while others had looks of disdain. Jon just looked forward avoiding eye contact. 

He may be the slave but they were the ones who were unworthy of his attention.

He started feeling hands on his body. He looked down at the people who touched him. Women mostly, squeezing and rubbing his body. Giggling and whispering among each other.

Then he saw one woman. Slender, with long silver hair. Fair milky skin. And eyes, her eyes were a beautiful. She looked at him and he, her. Then someone spoke to her, drawing her attention away from him and leaving up some stairs.

After what felt like forever, Petyr came into the center clapping getting everyone’s attention. Everyone began to gather around to hear him speak. He saw her again in the crowd.

“I would like to start by thanking you all for showing up to my showcase. Today my nobles, I have been gathering an impressive lot of fighters. Today, I will be letting you lot, pick ones that you would like to add to your arsenal. I do hope that you find someone you like. Happy bidding.”

He waited until the cheers died down before starting the show. He was choosing two fighters up at a time to the center, having them fight. Not to the death, but until there was a winner. Selling them, to the bidding houses.

Jon decided to get a good look of the lot, learning the way the stood, moved to get a better understanding of some of their weaknesses. He was studying them. Finally it was his turn. He walked to the center. He saw her watching him. He waited until the announcing of their names were done.

Jon looked at his opponent and began to circle. This one’s fast, but more of a showman than a fighter. He was making creating a bigger spectacle of this than carrying about Jon.

He rushed in to Jon, Jon parried every swing of his sword. Jon was on the defense until he saw an opening to strike. Foot work, he has lousy feet placement. Jon, decided to bounce around. In and out quickly. The man was already stumbling trying to keep up.

. . .

“Who’s he?” Viserys asked Petyr.

“Jon Snow. He was the best fighter in the Mud Pits.”

Jon Snow, she repeated to herself. Fetching man, quick on his feet.

“I like him, Petyr. Father, we should bid on this Snow.”

“We don’t need anymore fighters.”

“Father, fighters die all the time in the Colosseum, we always can do with more fighters. We should nab the good ones before someone else does.”

“Viserys.”

“Father, please. We have only gotten two new fighters all year. Let me bid on him.”

“Fine, but if he proves to be a coin loss for us, it’s on your head to make that up.”

“Yes, yes. Petyr house Targaryen will bid on Snow.”

“That is good to hear, what is your starting bid?”

“We will start with 7 hundred gold coins.”

“Happy bidding. And good luck.”

. . .

Jon was moving with much grace, almost like a dance. The swords were blunted significantly so that they would not kill each other. Jon hit the man several times. A dropped to a knee and slide across the floor and swiped him by the legs. He fell with a hard impact to the stone floor. He landed on his leg wrong. Jon had broken that man’s leg.

Jon stood and raised his arm in victory.

Bids for Jon began.

“The bid for Jon Snow starts at 7 hundred gold coins.”

“8 hundred gold coins.”

“1 thousand gold coins.”

“5 thousand gold coins.” 

Everyone looked at the person who placed that bid. It was Viserys. He had a big smile on his face. House Targaryen was the wealthiest of the noble homes. Everyone looked at each other, not willing to spend that much on a single fighter.

“Anyone want to bid higher?”

It was silent.

“5 thousand gold coins for Jon Snow to house Targaryen.”

Jon was then shackled and brought out to a wagon. The wagon brought him to the hold of the Targaryens. There was a little caged window he could see it. A monster of a building. A monstrosity in truth. A hold that large could never be a home Jon would ever want to live in. No real comfort.

. . .

Jon was brought out back to the fighters yard. Brought to a little chamber that was where he would be sleeping. It was late so he had decided to stay in and get some sleep.


	3. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chats with Dany and Chats with Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized re reading this story as I post the chapters how short it really is. And some of the chapters are EXTREMELY short. this one is still short yet, it's a combined two chapters that I had written oooof. I need you all to let me know in the comments if you want me to combine the chapters for them to be longer or if you want or don't mind the really short chapters to draw out the story. FYI if no one actually cares and no one comments what they'd prefer, imma just keep them short. How i'm going to decide what to do is see which has the most comments "voting" for their preference.

Daenerys woke the next morning. Was readied for a day of strolling and talking with whom ever had come to speak with her that day. She was bathed and put on a thin silk dress. She walked out to see that her dearest friend Missandei had already arrived. They had been friends since ten.

“Missandei. It is lovely to see you again. Come let’s stroll the hold.”

They locked arms and spoke while walking around her hold. They finally made it to the balcony that oversaw the fighters yard. They sat down on the chairs and watched them.

Missandei was looking for Greyworm, while Daenerys looked for Jon.

“So, you plan on seeing Greyworm tonight?” she teased.

“I don’t know, I may. How about you? I hear you got a new fighter the other day.”

“We did. Jon Snow, I believe he was. That’s him there.” She pointed.

“Fetching.”

“That’s what I thought too. You should have seen him in his gold.”

“You know you can call him to your chambers, anytime. Your Daenerys Targaryen, no one will ask questions.”

“I don’t know, it wouldn’t be proper. I’ve been promised to Daario.”

“Ha, Daario has had many women in his bed. He has no say in your affairs.”

“Missi, if I did call on Jon. That would mean my first time was with Jon.”

Missandei looked at her with understanding.

“Grey was my first.”

Daenerys grabbed Missandei’s hand.

“I’m happy he was, I know you love him. Tonight I wall call on Jon.”

Missandei smiled at Daenerys.

“I hope you enjoy it. Who knows maybe he will be your Grey.”

They giggled before walking off.

-Jon-

Jon woke up. Hearing men already sparring in the yard. He got up and stretched. Before heading out to join them.

He walked over to the rack of blunted swords, looking at them he decided which one he would use. Then he walked over to the leather hooks and grabbed leather sleeves with little metal studs and a helm. He walked out and saw the trainer yelling at a couple of men.

“That is not how you should react to that type of strike. Do it again.”

Jon walked over and waited until he was put in the middle to spar.

“You are the new fighter we got last night, yes?”

He looked up and saw a dark skinned man. He had short hair and was slender but hardened by the fighting.

“Yes, i’m Jon Snow.”

He held out his hand for the man to shake.

“I’m Greyworm.” He shook Jon’s hand.

“I’m Gendry.” Came a man from behind them. He was tall with dark short hair also. But not dark skinned, just tanned by the sun.

“Look at them.” Whistled Gendry.

They all looked up to the balcony at the two women, one he recognized and the other he did not.

“Who are they?”

Grey looked at Jon, shock evident on his face.

“The silver haired one, is Daenerys Targaryen. Daughter of Aerys Targaryen. We are fighters for her house, Targaryen. And the other one is Missandei Naath. Of the house Naath.”

“Missandei is Grey’s.” Gendry interjected.

“What do you mean?”

“Missandei and Grey love each other. But you cannot tell anyone. Their love is forbidden but their bodies molding together is not.”

Jon looked back at Daenerys before they walked off. He looked back at the yard when his name was called up.

“Jon Snow, yes?”

“Yes, sir.”

“No need for that, i’m a slave just as you are. I am Jorah. You will be sparing with Dontus.”

Jon stepped up. Dontus. He has weak arms. He is barely keeping his sword up. He steps up and throws a few strikes to test his reactions to them. It’s as he thought weak arms. He barely is able to block his strikes. He decides to strike faster and harder. Wearing out Dontus’s arms. Until he stops blocking.

Striking the back of his knee first. Getting him down, so that he can wack his head. Knocking off his helm. Holding the sword to the back of his bare neck. Looking back at Jorah.

Jorah nods. And calls up the next two men to spar. He spent the rest of his day sparing on the side with Gendry and Greyworm.

. . .

His arms are tired, and legs weary. He lays back on his little cot to rest his body, before their meals are served. He falls into a small nap.

. . .

Greyworm knocks on the inner wall of his chamber.

“Meals are being served.”

He gets up and walks with Greyworm to the dining room. Rows of worn down tables and wooden bowls stacked off to the side. They both walk over and grab one. Waiting in the line to have slop dropped into their bowls. They walk over to where Gendry is already seated. And eat together.

“Have any of you fought at the Colosseum yet?”

Gendry and Greyworm shared a look.

“No.”

“People usually don’t make it out of the Colosseum alive. But those who do officially earn their freedom.” Gendry finished.

“I don’t need freedom. Just revenge.”

“Revenge, for what.”

“I my cottage was attacked by some Russer soldiers, one of them killed my mother. And took me to the Mud Pits. I just want an opportunity to face off with that soldier.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Jon. We both were just born into this life. We don’t know who our mothers are. I hope you can get your revenge.”

“And I hope you two can get your freedom.”

They finished and they headed to their separate chambers for bed.


	4. Calling on Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She calls on Jon....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one isn't long, but it's all one thing. Its all smut. if you don't like that, skip this chap.

Daenerys was having her hair taken out of their braids. They rubbed scented oils on her body and she dressed in a thin, soft and silky slip. As the servants were leaving the room she held one back.

“Can you call for Jon Snow to be brought to my chamber?”

She nodded and walked away. Daenerys stood on her balcony breathing in the cool night air. A slight breeze keeping her cool, because the idea of what she was about to do made her blood run hot through her body.

. . .

Just as Jon was about to fall asleep, a servant comes in.

“You have been requested.”

“By who?”

“Daenerys Targaryen has asked for you to be sent to her chambers.”

“What, why?

“I the same reason all nobles call on a fighter. To bed her. Now follow me, I need to bring you to her.”

Bed her? Beautiful, she was very beautiful. But she’s a noble, her company is probably lacking. But I must do what I am bid. I need to last long enough to face him. He got up and put on his leathers. Then proceeded to follow the servant.

She led him through a series of halls. How anyone knows their way around them, is beyond him. Finally they approach a large door. He looks at her. She motions for him to go in.

“Should I knock?”

“Just go in, just remember to announce yourself.”

He opened the doors.

“You asked for me?”

She turned around. She was standing on a balcony. Her hair looked much longer when they were not braided.

“Yes. Thank you for coming.”

“Did I really have a choice?”

“You did, if she were to return to me saying you refused me. I would have respected your wishes. Do you want to return back to the yards?”

“I just don’t know what you want, exactly.”

She slowly made her way over to him. Standing right in front of him.

“I find you.. Fetching. If you’d have me, to bed that is. I just ask that you be, gentle. You would be my first.”

Her first? He hadn’t thought she laid with many men, but at least one.

“Are you sure you want me as your first? Don’t you nobles usually wait save that for your husbands?”

“Yes, most do. Or at least try to. But to be honest I hold no love or affection for the man i’m promised to. But you make my blood boil, in the good way. Is that okay with you?”

She is actually asking me? She seems alright. No noble has ever spoken to him like this, like an equal. Maybe, she is different. Maybe a good different.”

“Okay.”

She reaches out, placing her hands on his body. Her arms running up his arm passing his shoulders and up his neck. He picks her up and walks her over to the large bed. He gently lays her down. Pushing her up to the head of the bed laying her head on the pillows. He pulled the strings of his leathers loose. Pulling them off and dropping them to the floor. Bare for her gaze. He ran his fingers up her thighs and brought the thin slip up and over her head. Bare for his gaze. He realizes that he will have to further take the initiative. Running his hands up her legs. Studying the way she reacts to his touch. He brings his lips to hers. Starting it with an easy kiss. He left soft kisses down different parts of her body. From her jaw, ears, neck and shoulders. 

She moans with every kiss.

Nibbling and worrying at her nipples. He brought his hand down to her cunt. It was slick already. His fingers moving around it. Until he settles on her nub of nerves. Kissing down her stomach and pelvis. Down to her nub. His tongue kissing, licking and sucking at it. He brings his hands up and holds her wrists down to her side. The harder he sucked, the more her hips moved in response. He used his tongue to lick it up and down. Flicking her nub with is tongue.

Her moans turn into groans. Filling the room.

He flicks his tongue faster until her hips raise in the air and buck at her release. She looks down at him, her eyes were hooded and dark with lust. He moved his way back up to her lips. His curls falling and tickling her face.

She flips them over. With her sitting on top of him. Her cunt sitting on top of his cock. She interlocked their fingers while she started to rub on him.

Jon groans in response. He started moving his hips to match her. His cock rubbing against her nub. They were both moving to their pleasure. She was getting close again and started to move her hips faster. Applying more pressure. In return Jon increased the pace at which his hips moved. They both kept going until they both reached their climax. She came on his shaft, while he spilt his seed on his on abdomen. They both stopped to catch their breaths. He reached his hand down to her lower back and flipped them back over. He was on top. He licked his hand and rubbed his cock, before he slowly started to enter her. She gripped his arms. Her grip tightening the deeper he got. He went slow until he filled her completely. He stayed there until she let him know to continue.

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips. He slowly began to thrust his hips. She moaned into his kiss. His thrusts slowly sped up. Going faster and harder. Steadily increasing. He leaned back and lifted on of her legs over his shoulder. Lifter her a little getting a feel of being deeper. He licked his thumb and began to rub her nub while he thrust into her. Speeding both up.

Their moans started to build up. They both closed their eyes, just swimming in the feel of each other. He slowed down. He laid down behind her. Both of them on their side her back leaning against his chest. He reached around and re entered her center. While continuing to rub her nub with his fingers. His other hand wrapped around her and was caressing her body. She brought her arms up and behind her and reached for his hair. Running her fingers through is damp, raven curls. They sped up to reach another release. Spilling his seed in her. They stayed like that until their heart beats slowed down. She turned in his arms. Holding each other. She gave him another deep kiss.

“You should go, I don’t know if you’ll get in trouble if they find you in my bed by morning. And I don’t want them to hurt you.”

He brushed her hair back behind her ear and nodded. Getting up and putting his leathers back on. He gave her a little bow before leaving.

She laid back in her bed, humming with immense satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. The Yards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon makes a find. And another yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined two chapters again for this one.

The next day Jon got back out to train. This time there was an audience watching them on the balcony. Several pampered nobles looking down and watching us practice. Practicing on how not to die when we get thrown into fighting pits. 

Yet, I suppose we are the entertainment. Jon sparred with Greyworm. Clashing swords, and knocking each other into the dirt. A few sessions go by before he sees her showing up. 

He’s still unsure about how he feels about her. But she sneaks a smile to him, which is enough for him to smile back. Then he sees a man walk up behind her, taking her by the hand. The person who she said she was promised to he assumed. They walked further out onto the balcony to find a seat.

He got a better look of his face. Relatively long brown hair, with brown scruff to match. A small man, in height and build. They share a quick instant of eye contact.

“That’s him” he whispers.

Grey worm looks at the balcony then back at Jon.

“Who?”

“The man next to Daenerys, he’s the one who killed my mother. Do you know his name?”

“He is Daario of the house Naharis. I recommend to not look at him or Daenerys, if he sees it he will call you out. You’ll get lashings for offending him.”

“Lashings just for looking their direction. What a pair of pampered pricks. He can’t fight me himself?”

“He would never actually fight us in a fair match, we train daily in the dirt and grime down here. They know they’d lose if they agreed to fight us. They’d rather chain us up and whip us. Now let’s get back to training, they’ll notice if we just stand here and talk.”

Jon put on his helm once again to train with Greyworm. Gendry running over to join. They had a three way spar. Greyworm and Gendry first striking each other. Jon stood back. Greyworm struck Gendry’s arm, dropping his shield. Bringing his other arm to elbow Greyworm’s shoulder. He stepped back. Jon ran up and kicked Gendry’s ankles, dropping him to the ground and quickly spun on his heels to sweep Greyworm’s legs, shortly falling to the floor also.

Jon held out his hands to help them both up. Glancing back up at the balcony. A man with short silver hair stepped up clapping.

“Nicely done, you’ll be my bid for the Colosseum in the next few months.”

He plans on putting me in the next Colosseum fights? I suppose if I win freedom, I could find Daario rather than be stuck out here. He peered over at Daenerys, her face was hard to make out.

“He plans on putting you in the Colosseum to represent house Targaryen. I hope they don’t bring back your body Snow.” Gendry patted him on his shoulders.

. . .

Several weeks have past, Jon has trained with Greyworm and Gendry everyday and laid with Daenerys every night in those weeks. Today they they are traveling to another hold. They are to spar with other fighters that belong to another house.

“Do you know what house we are going to?”

“I heard it was, house Lannister. They have good fighters. The last 6 Colosseum winners have been from that house. But that’s not a good thing for them. Of those 6 winners, 0 have made it out a free man.”

“But that doesn’t make sense, they won. Did they die from their wounds?”

“Lannisters don’t let them go, after the are officially freed, they die the night after winning. People say they send out people to find them and kill them.”

“Of course, I don’t know why any nobles would let them go just like that. None of the Targaryen fighters have had that happen to them right?”

“No fighter from our yards have won in the Colosseum.”

“Not a single one?”

“No. To be fair, they don’t always send out a fighter. They attend the fights but not bringing representation.”

Why? Not that it matters now, Jon will be sent there in 2 months time from now.

They finally pull in to new gates. The keep is large, but not as big as the Targaryen one. It is much more elegant though. Many more marble statues and gold lining the walls and pillars. They are instructed to leave the wagon and walk to the Lannister yards.

He sees some of their fighters lined up ready to spar. There is a big one. A big man towering over all the other men. Now I see why they win, if they keep finding men like that.

Jon walked out into the side of the center. The men from the Targaryen yard stood together opposite the Lannister fighters. The trainer for them walked up and was randomly pairing two people to spar. He picked Gendry and some other dude. They fought, Gendry won.

When Gendry walked back, Jon and Greyworm patted his back. Then they got Greyworm to fight another man. Jon smiled when he saw Greyworm win also. But then they it was Jon’s turn. He walked into the center this time he had two swords in his hands. He looked at the trainer, who looked back at a tall pale man, with short white hair who just moved his head in a slight nod. 

Jon’s breathing hitched slightly at the realization.

The trainer smirked when choosing the huge monster of a man to spar with Jon. He heard him say the Mountain, fitting he thought. He came, basically stomping to the other side of Jon. 

He looked back at Gendry and Greyworm.

“You’ve got this.” 

He looked back at his opponent. Do I? He thought to himself. 

They began to circle each other. He juked the Mountain, causing him to swing first. Jon then slammed one of his swords on top to hold it down, giving him an extra second to swing at the Mountain with the sword in his other hand. He managed to nick his arm. Stepping back out of his reach.

Jon attempted to roll across him, but the Mountain swung his sword downwards, Jon had to hold up his sword to slow it’s motion. But the end of Jon’s own blade fell onto his shoulder, slightly digging into the top of it.

“Fuck,” Jon yelped before pushing it back up and finished moving out of the way. He then quickly while still on the ground slashed the back of the Mountain’s leg. The other sword he dug right through his other calf.

The Mountain fell to his knees. Jon got up and moved away. He looked at the trainer. Who himself looked back at the same man who just walked away with a scowl. The trainer looked back and motioned his hand for Jon to go back to the side. He walked back to Gendry and Greyworm with his hand on his shoulder.

“Wow, i’m surprised you didn’t die.” Gendry teased.

“I thought you thought I could do it.”

“I was just trying to give you a boost before you died.”

Jon rolled his eyes before sitting down on a wooden bench, he ripped off a piece of the loin cloth underneath his leathers and placed it back onto his bleeding shoulder.

Jon watched more men fight. Until they all have had a match against each other. It had been a long day, it was late when they finally got back to their yard. Jon walked back to his chamber. A man walked up to the entrance and told him to follow.

Jon followed the man to a room he never even noticed was there. When he walked in he saw a wider man sitting in a chair. He fumbled to his feet when he saw Jon come in. He quickly went over to a table and grabbed a cloth, dipping it into a bowl of some liquid. He came over and placed it on his shoulder.

Jon winced before slapping his hand off.

“What the hell is that?”

“Do you want that to get infected and die a slow painful death or are you gonna let me help you?”

Jon brought his hand back down and arched his neck to give him more access to putting the cloth back on.

“Who are you anyway? I’ve never seen you in the yard.”

“My names Sam, I am the healer. If any of you lot get hurt, you come to me. I’ll do what I can to help you out. And I am not in the yard because, well look at me. Do I look like a fighter? No, I find my usefulness else where that doesn’t involve me having a sword in my hand.”

“Well, if you are the one person here to heal us. I won’t complain that you don’t train with us,” Jon remarked with a half smile.

Sam left the thin cloth on his should. He headed off back to the table and reached for longer strips of the same cloth and began to wrap in on Jon’s shoulder diagonally across his body. Keeping the originally soaked cloth underneath. Then tying it in place.

“Keep that on tonight and return before you go training tomorrow. I must check periodically to make sure it doesn’t rot.”

Jon nodded and headed back to his chamber. Right as he was sitting down, he saw the same servant show up at the entrance of his chamber.

He waved his hand before she spoke. And groaned when he got back up. He walked to Daenery’s chamber. She was on the bed waiting for him. But she took very quick notice of his shoulder.

“What happened?”

“Got a little sliced is all.”

She got up and ran her hand over his shoulder.

“Does it hurt a lot or a little?”

“It’s pretty fresh at the moment. So it’s not comfortable.”

“Then you should return to your chamber now, I don’t want you to strain yourself tonight.”

“I mean, i’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t mind the.. Strain.”

“I’m sure you don’t,” she laughed. “But you need all the time you can have to heal. I mean unless my brother changes his mind about having you fight in the Colosseum, you need to make sure your wound is properly tend to and healed for that.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I guess I should be off the-”

She cut him off, “unless, I offered to do all the work tonight.”

“All the work?” He asked perplexed.

She smirked grabbing a hold of his hand and leading him over to the bed. She pushed him back on it lightly. He laid back and scooted up to offer her more room. She then slowly climbed on top of him and straddled his hips.

“Yes, if I did all the work tonight. Then you wouldn’t really be straining your shoulder, would you?”

They both shared a sly smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this one?


	6. They Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out something that changes a lot for both characters.

Daenerys has been waking up the next couple of days, feeling sick. She kept telling the cooks, blaming it on the food. She would start her days rather boring, considering it’s the same way everyday.

She gets up takes a bath, gets dressed. She will talk and walk with Missandei and watch Jon practice in the yard. She has lately been watching him practice more often as of late. She likes to think it’s because of their intimacy that she gets rather aroused by the sight of his muscular form fighting and sweating and winning. But the more days go by the more she realizes she is fearful of him not doing well in the Colosseum. Because once you are entered, you win or you die. There is no in between with those fights. There is no looking up at the ringmaster seeing if they are given a thumbs up or a thumbs down.

She would feel confident some days about his performance then others she would think it wasn’t enough.

She would daydream of him winning, getting his freedom. And them being able to be public with their affection. But even with his freedom, she would never be allowed it. So many other reasons for it being impossible. Several for example, he isn’t a noble so he wouldn’t ‘offer’ their family anything. He isn’t free yet, and if he loses he won’t be freed ever. And anyway she is promised to another. She isn’t sure how long it will be before they are wed, she does plan to push it back as much as she can get away with.

She sees her servant looking at her with an indiscernible look playing on her features.

“What is it? You keep looking at me.”

Her servant looked a bit uncomfortable, shuffling in place before approaching her.

“I just think you should be more careful. I think your recent behavior might be dangerous. Especially because you’re pregnant.”

Daenerys gawked. Before turning away from her. 

“Pregnant? Where did you get that conclusion from?”

Her servant didn’t move. But clutched her fingers together in front of her.

“I just think it’s obvious to anyone who has had a child before. You are sick in the mornings yes? You have swelled slightly in your breasts and belly yes? You have been having relations with Jon nearly every night. It may not be obvious to your family yet, but what do you plan on saying once it’s clear?”

Daenerys looked back. She let out an audible sigh. Lowering her hands to her belly.

“I don’t know what i’ll do.” She confessed.

She looked down, with a tear falling down her cheek. She was told she’d never have a child, by a healer years ago. She just took that to heart and attempted to use it against being forced to marry someone, but Daario being the man he was didn’t mind that information. 

What was she going to do, to everyone but her servant, Missandei and Jon, she is a virgin still. She can’t say who the true father is, because she doesn’t even know what might happen to Jon if the truth is revealed. And she isn’t allowed to have relations with Daario until they are married.

“What do you think I should do?”

Her servant looked at the floor, contemplating her answer before speaking.

“You do have several options. Some are not favorable but may be necessary. You could go see the healer and ask for a particular medicine that could.. take care of this.”

“No, I will not be doing that.”

“You need to consider all your option-”

“No. That is one thing I know I won’t be doing. What else?”

“You could be honest about the father. Be honest about your relations with Jon. It may not be a large deal. You wouldn’t be the first noble woman to be physical with a fighter of her house.”

“I can’t do that. I may not be the first but my father and brother wouldn’t react like it’s not a big deal. Especially because we weren’t just intimate, but ended up conceiving a child.”

“Well, you could sneak into Daario’s hold. Find him and get him to agree to a quick seduction. That way there is a possible explanation on who the father is to everyone else.”

Daenerys looked out the window. She really did not want to do that either. But if the other options would only hurt her or Jon, she feels it’s the only option she has. She turned to face her servant.

“Thank you, for your advice and I hope I can count on your discretion.”

“Of course.”

“Can you send for Jon. I need to talk to him about this as well.”

She nods before heading out of the chamber.

Daenerys goes to sit on her bed waiting. Closing her eyes and imagining a life, one she can’t have but she can always have it in her head. It makes her heart flutter then hurt.

Jon woke to a familiar face. 

“It’s a bit later than she usually calls for me, I thought I was having a night off or something.”

Though her face didn’t change. “You are requested.”

He got up and followed already loosening the strings of his leathers. Once they made it to her room he was perplexed. She was not only fully dressed but her body language didn’t feel the same as it usually did.

“You wanted to see me?”

She nodded sliding off the bed to stand closer to him. 

“I have something to tell you.”

“Go ahead.”

“If my servant is right, it appears I am pregnant with your child at this moment.”

She looked at him to gauge his response to what she had just told him. Though she couldn’t quite tell. It was rather blank except for his eyes, they seemed to dart around as he was thinking.

“Oh, I thought you had mentioned one time that you couldn’t.”

“I have, but it seems to not be true.”

“What’s going to happen to me then?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like the moment you tell your brother or father, are they going to sell me or kill me?”

“I’d never tell them it’s yours. Because they’d kill you no questions about it. But I am thinking about how to draw attention to another person.”

“How’s that?”

“I may go to Daario, and be with him. That way they think it’s his child. And since i’m to marry him anyway, it may not be as big of a problem.”

His eyes dropped to his hands.

“Something wrong with that?”

“No, it’s not a bad idea actually. I suppose i’m feeling slightly jealous at the thought of it though.”

“You shouldn’t be jealous of Daario, he almost guaranteed won’t be at all that enjoyable in compariso-”

“That’s not the bit i’m jealous of. Don’t get me wrong, I in an incorrect way see you as mine. And someone else having you isn’t that enjoyable to think about. But I think that he gets to think it’s his child. That he can be publicly affectionate with it. To have you and the child in its entirety. Where as we are a secret and I may not be allowed any contact with my child. That is what I feel most of my jealousy directed.”

She smiled at him, grabbing his hands.

“I’m yours is it?”

“I don’t mean in a real way. I in truth don’t have you in anyway but physical.”

“Maybe not just physical.” She chimes.

He raised his eyebrows slightly.

“Alright, not just physical, but it doesn’t change the reality of us. Even if we do feel things for each other. Nothing can change. Not without any of us getting hurt.”

She brought his hand to her face. Putting his palm on her cheek.

“You’re right. But we can still try. Even after i’m wed, I can sneak off to find you. I could even try bringing our child around and let you have moments together.”

He took his hand back. Holding his arms.

“I don’t know how long I will want that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I will fight in the Colosseum soon. In a week I will be fighting for my freedom. If I win, I will be free. I could live a life among the other common people. I could have a real family, one that I don’t have to sneak around for. And if not that, I will try to..”

He wasn’t sure how to articulate his next point.

“You will try to what?”

“Your, Daario. I can’t just let him live easily or at all. Not after what he’s done. To me, to my mother.”

“So you’d stop being with me? For a another family and revenge?”

“It may not sound good like that, but hear it as I see it. Pretend you are me and I am you. You can’t see your son or daughter often or maybe even at all. You may die fighting or live to see freedom. With that freedom you still can’t be with someone you care for. And that person you care for is going to marry a person who killed your mom, and took your freedom to begin with.”

She furrowed her brows. Looking away, blinking away the tears forming on her eyes.

“I get it. It’s just not what I anticipated when I told you. I wish things were different. That we didn’t have to have this conversation.”

He let out a laugh.

“So do I. Many things i’d change if I could.”

He offered her a small smile.

“But if it helps, I will keep you company until the time comes that I must leave one way or another.”

She felt conflicted. If he was going to leave her, to not be with her after a week. She doesn’t know if having a last week with him would help or hurt her more.

“Or I could try to keep my distance until I must go. Whichever choice you’re making in your head right now. I’ll respect it.”

“I don’t know what I want now. Had you answered me differently my answer would be clear.”

She walked away over to her bed. She layed back on it. Then she turned her head over to him. She looked at him.

“I’ll keep your company until then. I think the regret of turning these last days with you may hurt more than the memories i’ll be left with.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I am.”

He slowly walked over to her. He laid next to her putting his arms over her.

“Can I be honest with you?”

She nodded.

 

“I’m very glad you said yes.”

She smiled against his face. Kissing him softly.

“Let’s make it count then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did ya like this chapter?


	7. Finding Daario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany finds Daario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please even if you don't like the plan read the chapter.

She had made a carriage ride down to Daarios hold. She quickly made her way to his room.

“Daenerys?”

She looked up to see him sitting up in his bed.

“Daario.”

“Why are you here?”

“I came to.. be intimate with you.”

He started laughing, “you said you wouldn’t come near me like that until we were wed. Why the change of heart?”

“I have found a need for it now.”

“A need?”

“Yes, so shall we?”

. . .

She got up and reached for the door.

She left and made it back to her room. She layed down. She wished Jon could be here with her. Reaching her arm out where she’d imagine he’d be laying. Almost on cue he walked through her door.

“Jon, how did you get in here?”

He quietly walked over to her laying on top of her.

“I snuck in. You should have better people guarding your room.”

“As for I have no idea how you managed to sneak in, I would have to agree with you on better guards.”

“But since I could come in to see you makes it convenient that you don’t. So did you.. see him tonight?”

She ran her fingers through his hair, “yes.”

“Well now it is ‘his’ kid I guess.”

“Never. It will always be yours, he’s just going to be a face for it’s credit.”

“I’m okay with it, knowing it’ll keep you two safe.”

“You’re too good for this life, you should be a high born. One that they would allow me to marry for all to see and know.”

“Or the world could stop holding certain people as lesser for their birth. Whichever works in our favor the most.”

She laughed, “i’d like that.”

“You know what’s funny now? When I first saw you, I wasn’t sure how to feel so I chose to dislike you.”

“Why?”

“Because you were a noble woman, who I thought would look down at me like every other noble does. But i’m glad I was wrong.”

“I’m glad you were wrong too. I’d hate to wake one day and realize I had been the same as all of these other life forms. Saw people as less for reasons not their own. We’re in a garden Jon. And people like you and our child are flowers, bushes and trees growing and changing. But the people like my brother, my father and me. We are snakes, the low to the ground life that preys on the beauty of it all.”

He rolled over her and settled beside her.

“No, never. You are not among any of us Daenerys. You aren’t a snake or a flower. You are something else entirely. You are the wind or the tide. You are swift and quick. You can be cool or warm. You change constantly, never being the same as you were the day before. You watch the rest of us and we continue to marvel at you.” He paused, “Would it be odd to want you right now?”

“Why would it be odd?”

“Several reasons, you had just been with someone else and you are with child, and i’m not supposed to be with you at all. Take your pick.”

She laughed, reaching his face. Gently caressing his cheek.

“No, not odd at all. I’m yours as much as you are mine. All the other reasons are the oddities. And Jon, well me and Daario never actually did anything.”

“What? Not doing anything with him really was not one of our options.”

“I know. I went all the way down to his keep. Made it all the way to his room. My offer was out for him to hear. He didn’t object to it.”

“But..”

“But I couldn’t do it. I know it’s selfish of me. We had agreed to do something to keep you safe, me safe and our child safe but I couldn’t bring myself to lay with him. The moment he started to get up to reach for me I ran. I left as quickly as I could. And plus based on the rumors from the other girls, he wasn’t really good at it. They described him as selfish.”

They both let out a little laugh.

“So you’re needs were not met, I can’t let that stay a fact. We must fix this at once.”

“Yes, do fix it for me. I’d enjoy a pleasant moment tonight.”

“Daenerys, I love you too.”

Her face grew a real smile. One that reached her eyes. She hadn’t articulated that she loved him, but realized she had at the same time. She kissed him, her legs intertwined with his. He pulled her closer, his hands rubbing down her side landing on her bottom.

“Jon..”

“Yes?”

“Stay with me.”

He saw her eyes it was not a question but a promise, “always.” And he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha you thought i'd give her to Daario in this but nahhh. So how'd you like it?


	8. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama ensues as well as pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things go down, uh oh.

“Daenerys?”

They had both woken up to see people at her chamber door. There stood her father, Viserys and surprisingly Daario.

“This isn’t what it looks like.”

“Do tell us what it is then?” Her father’s anger booming across the room.

“I.. we were just..” she put her head down, failing to come up with something. “We are together.”

“Is this new?” Viserys asked.

“A while.”

Her father’s hands were shaking at his sides. Viserys looked at her with… disgust. Her eyes wandered over to Daario. She instinctively pulled the blankets up to cover her. He looked confused. She could feel Jon leaning into her more.

“Get him.” Daario announced.

Two men came up from the hallway and through the hallway, grabbing Jon, yanking his naked form from the bed.

“No! Stop!”

She got up quickly grabbing a gown, pulling it over her head. She ran up to catch up but Viserys held her back.

“What are you doing with him?” She yelled down the hallway.

Daario turned around with a smirk, “punishing him, this can’t go without one.” Bringing his hand up to rub his thumb on her cheek. But she moved her head out of his reach. He scowled and turned back to follow the guards out.

They had all finally made it out to the fighting yard. The other men had already started training, but stopped when seeing the guards dragging Jon out by the posts.

Greyworm and Gendry both ran to see what was happening.

“Oh Jon..” Greyworm whispered. “You didn’t..”

Daenerys ran out but continued to be held back when she tried to run to Jon. She kept trying to escape their grasps but was brought to the dirt in her attempts.

They tied Jon up to the posts. His arms were spread out and he was still on his knees. A man came out with a whip in hand. He flexed the whip and made a few whips in the air.

“You can’t do this.” She attempted words but was hard to hear under her sobs.

Daario turned to face her, “I can and I will.” He turned back to the man and held up his hand. Five fingers out and open. The man nodded and turned back to Jon’s back. He pulled back the whip and pulled it forward. He was to do five lashings.

Jon winced at every one. Blood dripped down his back. His grip on the ropes bounding his wrists tightened. He turned his head back to look at Daenerys.  
She was weeping. After the fifth and final lashing, she broke free from the men holding her back and ran up to him. She fell on her knees to hold his face.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not, you’re worth the trouble. Our son or daughter is worth the trouble.”

She was then pulled away by the same guards. Daario sauntered up to Jon and kneeled down to face him.

“You can’t have her. She is to valuable to be given to… someone of your place. I hope you enjoyed the night you enjoyed together, because it will surely be the last you two will have.”

He got back up and walked away but heard Jon yell something to him as he did.

“No. I won’t be because I… already have her.”

Daario stopped and scrunched his face in disdain at Jon, before continuing to walk away.

They untied Jon and dragged him to the yard. He was helped up by Gendry and Greyworm who had rushed over. They saved words of reassurance in favor of taking him to Sam.  
Sam saw them entering with Jon. They laid him back side up on the stone table. Sam rushed over to look at Jon’s back then went back to where he was standing.

“Lashings? Why did you get these?”

He asked as he was grabbing various items off the shelf, pouring things on his back and mixing things in a small wooden bowl.

“Daenerys.”

He paused, “did you make her angry?”

“No.”

“Oh.” Sam slowly shook his head. “Daario then.” He turned to look at Jon, “why did you go for the head hen of the house? The servant girls not good enough?”

“Not a simple thing to explain... But Sam... I think I love her.”

He continued to care for Jon’s back. “You think she loves you too?”

“I do.” A pained smile on his face.

Sam sees it and lets out a sigh, “then i’d tell you to not don’t give up on her. Not just yet. I miss my Gilly... Don’t live missing her, Jon.”

He turned his head enough to look at Sam, “what do you suggest I do?”

“I am going to be honest with you. I don’t know what is the right or wrong way to go about it.”

“Great.” He turned and laid his head on his forearm.

“But do what you both want, you could be bold with it. I suggest being bold, because if you’re not then the answer is harder to get. Do you both want anything? Did you have a goal with this… tryst you two were engaging in?”

He laughed, “I don’t know. We had planned something but that didn’t play. I know what I want.” He looked at Sam. “Did you have any plans?”

“I wanted to earn my freedom. Once earned i’d probably dive into books. To learn more things about everything. I don’t know if I could resettle with another woman, i’d think not, but I promised i’d try if it came to it. But Jon, you mustn't neglect to act on your impulses now. If you belong with her, and she with you. Than to hold back is a true tragedy.”

“You know something Sam, you’re quite good with your words.”

“I have to be, someone has to be. If no one knows what to say or how to say it. Then why bother speaking to each other at all?”

“Sam, do you have goals?”

“I do.”

“And? What is it?”

“To live with no more anger.”

He gave him a skeptical look.

“You’ve lost me.”

He chuckled lightly, “i’m always angry Jon.”

“We all have reasons for anger, sometimes it’s good to feel it.”

“Maybe, I think I lean on anger because it’s the only thing I can feel and I want to feel something. But i’m tired of it. I loved someone, I still do but in my self pity and wallowing i’ve forgotten her. My anger in losing her was the last thing I remember feeling. I want to get past it. To move on and try another emotion. Though i’d be a bit out of practice.”

“I guess I can understand that.”

“I hope one day you will experience that Jon. Because I can already tell from the times we talked while you were nursing another bloody injury, you carry a lot of anger. I want you to be able to let it go, or at least to try.”

He didn’t know quite what that meant, but nodded anyway. As Sam was finishing on working on his back he left for his chamber. He slept on his stomach. But he couldn’t get Sam’s words of living without anger. It felt so abstract, anger comes so easily but is hard to get rid of. The thoughts roamed his mind until he dozed off.

. . .

Daenerys ran to her father’s chambers. 

“That wasn’t necessary.”

He turned to face her.

“Oh but you’re mistaken. It was completely necessary. You should be thanking me for not letting Daario kill the damned boy. Who did he think he was, to lay with you, Daenerys Targaryen of House Targaryen?”

“He was thinking he was my lover. My love. Mine... I love him.”

“Stop this nonsense. Right now. You are betrothed to Daario. Or have you forgotten during your… gallivanting with some thick headed commoner.”

“You act like you don’t know that Daario goes around with all the other noble girls. He seems to have forgotten that he was promised himself.”

He waved her off and sat back down in his tall chair. He rubbed his temples.

“Go back to your room. We’ll talk about what to do now in a couple of days. Daario says he’ll be off with his soldiers for the next coming days to plan for another battle. After he returns we will talk about our situation that you and your legs have put us in.”

She stood there, her face redder than her dress. Then stormed off to retire in her chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think now!! Don't lose faith in me yet.


	9. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany find a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoy this LAST CHAPTER YAY, ANOTHER STORY BITES MY KEYBOARD DUST.

He woke with a sharp pain shooting up and down his back. Getting up and slowly making his way to the yard. Greyworm saw him and headed his way.

“You alright?”

“Fine, thank you.”

“Do you think they’ll still send you out to fight in the Colosseum in the next few days?”

“I... don’t know.”

He looked up and saw Danaerys on the balcony. Her face was tired. But he could see her attempting to put on a happy face when she saw him.

“But I won’t be finding out.”

Greyworm looked at him confused.

“What do you mean?”

He looked back at Greyworm with a subtle smile.

“You will.”

With that he walked off to grab a sword from the rack. He gave Danaerys one last look before bringing his face back to Greyworm for practicing.

. . .

Another day finished and he had a visit from the same woman. He got up and followed her, but she lead him somewhere else. Walking down different hallways then they used to go. She lead him to some sort of cellar, a room where there were barrels of wine. He saw her coming out from the shadows.

“We can’t go back to my room.”

“I did wonder how’d we meet again. If we’d meet again. But I need to tell you something.”

“Go ahead.”

“I’m leaving… We are leaving.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that we are leaving. Getting out of here. All three of us.” He brought his hands down to softly cradle her stomach. It wasn’t showing enough but knowing was enough to handle with care.

“Where would we go?”

“Anywhere. Everywhere. Away from here.”

Her face lit up. Her false face faded to a real one.

“Okay.”

“We will leave tomorrow night. If you need to bring anything, you have tomorrow to pack them. Then we’re gone.”

They gave each other a gentle kiss before parting and heading their separate ways.

. . .

He woke again but he couldn’t feel the pain. Numbed by the excitement. Instead of sparring he was talking to the men that were there longest. Understanding the wheres and whats of the keep. He wasn’t going to fail. He went to see Sam.

“Jon? You hurt again?”

“No, I just came to say bye.”

“Bye? You don’t plan on seeing me anymore?” He lightly jokes.

“Nope, but it’s a good thing. I promise.” He smiled.

“I don’t know why, but okay. Your reasons are yours, bye Jon. I hope that what you have planned, plays out beautifully. And promise you’ll learn things, for me.”

“I promise Sam.”

He gave him a hug before heading out to talk with Grey and Gendry, giving them a farewell. They shared goodbyes and well wishes. Grey whispered in Jon’s ear, “Missandei has told me she is pregnant recently. It’s mine.”

“Wow, that’s great! Look out for him or her yeah?”

“Of course. And you too yeah?”

Jon smiled, “of course.” And waited out for the night in his chamber.

. . .

He left his chamber, looking around for a clear coast. And headed back to the very same cellar. And relieved to see her there with a small bag in her hand. He grabbed the straps and wrapped them around his back and they held each other’s hands as they made it to the horse yard. He looked at the horses and chose one that was the most relaxed in his presence. 

He hopped on and held his hand out to her. She gladly took it and got on behind him. They gave one last look behind them before leaving.

As they were riding, he thought back to what Sam said. He thinks he understands it. Jon forever only ever could focus on the eventuality of killing Daario for what he had done. But now he’s leaving his opportunities for it. He could have just escaped the yard at night and have found his way to Daario and get revenge. But he finds himself feeling much better knowing he can just leave and live with a family of his own. Jon had taken Daario’s future, his plans and made them his own. Daario didn’t get Daenerys or a child with her or a life with her. Knowing Daario would sulk in his ivory tower, sitting on a golden chair with marble walls and fresh fruit to fill his fancy. But Jon, Jon had meaning over material. 

They’d be gone. And that was enough. 

Jon won. Daario would soon know it and Jon knew it.

The End :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO did you enjoy that ending? I hope so. 
> 
> WELL WELL WELL... IG THERE IS NOW ROOM FOR ANOTHER STORYYYYY. WANNA KNOW WHAT THE HINT IS????
> 
> Good, the hint for you all is.....
> 
> A Modern AU where Jon and Dany are models. VOGUE STRUT VOGUE STRUT now STRIKE A POSE.
> 
> Sound interesting? Check it out when it comes out.... if not.... no hard feelings lol


End file.
